On The Run
by Venom548
Summary: Follow 918 as he tries to run from his past watch him find new faces that are trust worthy and run into others like the Goku, Gohan, and others. This is my first story so yeah. I have to give credit where credit is due the idea for my story and elements go to Broly Kai and the name of my character comes from Light in the Dark 2.0 they both have an account on here so check them out.
1. The Beginning

"AHHHHH" 918 screams in agony as needles are being injected into his back.

He looks around frantically to see where he is. But notices all of these scientists around him and they are writing notes about his reaction. "The subject responded like he normally does." said one scientist said as he turned his back to 918. "I think tests are done for today put him to sleep and then security will bring him back to his cell." 918 eye's then felt heavy and he passed out. A few minutes later he woke up in a dark room and remembered where he was at he was in his cell. _"I hate it here."_ 918 thought to himself as he got up and started to walk around his cell. "I need to find a way out of here." Just then two scientists stopped in front of his cell and started to talk "I know what he is but what you're talking about is wrong we still need him." one scientist said. "But from these tests we got mostly everything from him i think it's time to.." The second scientist was cut off by the first. "I SAID NO!" screamed the first scientist out of anger.

Taking deep breaths to calm back down then he says calmly "The boss wants him alive so he needs to be alive and not dead, unless that's what you want to become then I suggest that you stop arguing with me and get back TO WORK!" 918 heard the two scientists leave and thought to himself a little uneasy " _Man I'm glad their boss wants me alive, or I would be dead by now_." After that he went to his metal bed and tried to get some sleep but ended up looking at the ceiling and said quietly to himself sadly "I need to get out of here." as he closed his eyes to go to sleep because he knew what was in store for him tomorrow.

918 woke up freezing because of the bed being made out of metal. He heard some footsteps coming his way so he got up and waited for the scientists to sedate him and test on him some more. He waited patiently and nothing happened then his cell door opened and a guard came to get him. "918 come with me." the guard said somewhat nicely. Stunned he asked "What's going on?" 918 asked being a little curious. The guard ignored his question and then pushed him lightly to get him to start moving. as he said "Get moving!" they walked down a few corridors and ended up at an area named experiment holder.

Confused 918 wanted to know what was going on but before he could ask he was pushed into an area smaller than his room and sat down there was a message that played "Attention all specimens! Your laboratory is on lockdown to check for repairs." he heard a guard outside his area say "Hey did you hear?" he said to another guard "No. What happened?" the first guard said "I heard that in another facility a prisoner escaped." the second guard looked at him in disbelief "There is no way an experiment escaped from one of our facilities." before the guards could continue their conversation the loudspeaker came on and told the guards to escort the prisoners back to their cells.

918 now wanting to know who this person is that managed to escape the facility was. " _I guess escape is an option now. I'll have to wait for the right time to do it_." he thought hopefully to himself the he was snapped out of his thoughts when a guard came to take him back to his cell. When they reached his cell the guard put the code in and then shoved him into his cell which since he wasn't expecting it he fell face first onto the ground the guard started to laugh at 918 then closed the door and left.918 was thinking to himself " _I have to get out but when?_ ". 2 hours later a little hatch opened up and a tranquilizer got him in his leg and then 2 more came through the hatch before he passed out.

He woke up strapped down to a chair it machines all around him since he was just starting to wake up then he felt something cold on his back knowing what it was he hung his head and thought to himself " _I figured that they were going to need to examine me again._ " as a scientist told them to begin the tests he felt the needles go into his back which made him let out an agonizingly painful scream which made one of the scientists flinch and the other one giggle a bit quietly to himself.


	2. The Escape

918 woke up with his back in pain "Ow." 918 said as he sat up on his bed. "What happened?" he thought as he started to stretch to try to help his back from hurting. As he started to stretch the loudspeaker crackled to life and broke him from his thoughts which scared him "Attention all specimens we are going to install a new program onto the computers so please standby." 918 wondered "What are they trying to do?" Then all of a sudden his door flew open and the lights went out! "This is it! I got to get on and now is the best time!" he thought hopefully. He stuck his head out of his cell and then when he noticed that the coast was clear he ran.

He managed to get out of the facility and he stood there and wondered "Wow this is amazing!" he thought as he seen that there was a forest that looked peaceful. Then he heard something from behind him "HEY!" shouted a scientist which broke him from his thoughts. Just then 918 knew that the whole facility would be on alert in a matter of minutes he had to leave. "I forgot about them! Have to get away from here." Just then he heard something wizz past him and he knew that he had to get out of there so while they were trying to gather a force to get him back he ran to the woods to try and lose them there.

* * *

"There it is." he thought to himself as he spotted his prey. He Put his scope up to his eye and took aim at his target. Just as he pulled the trigger he heard a noise "What the hell was that?" he thought. He left his post to figure out what the noise was so he starts to look around he starts to notice that branches, bushes and flowers looked as if someone had stepped on them. "What the hell came through here I just came through this area?" he thought as he followed the path to find out what made the it.

* * *

918 was running not knowing where he was going not knowing which way to go he was lost scared and fearful that he would be recaptured on the testing would continue but he just wanted to get away he just wanted the testing to end. "FOUND HIM!'' shouted a scientist as he aimed his tranquilizer rifle at him 918 who could not move thought fearfully "I can't believe it i'm going back to that wretched place." just as the scientist was about to pull the trigger he collapsed. "What?" 918 said confused but relived. "Are you alright?" a voice said from behind him. "Who are you? Are you one of them!" 918 said curiously but with a hint of fear. "No my name is Leaf and whoever that was I promise you I am not. Do you need help?" Leaf asked. "Yeah as long as you're not one of them I would love some help." 918 said cheerfully. "Then follow me. I'll lead you to my house you can get cleaned up there and a change of clothes." Leaf offered. "That would be nice." 918 said full of hope. "What's your name?" Leaf asked. "They always called me 918 but I made a name for myself Kale I like it more." Kale said. "Well nice to meet you Kale."


	3. The friend that I needed

"Hey Kale!" Leaf shouted. "Yeah." Kale said from the training room as he repeatedly punched a punching bag to gather lost strength since he had been locked up in the labs. "Were gonna go hunting time to teach you how to use weapons." "Give me a minute! Let me take a shower." Kale replied as he went to the bathroom to take his shower. Leaf was in his weapons locker getting two snipers ready for their hunting trip. As Kale got changed into clothes that Leaf gave him Leaf finished getting everything together "Hey Leaf i'm gonna make some coffee." Kale said to Leaf as he entered the kitchen. "Sure but we have to get going." Minutes after the coffee was poured they drank it and went outside.

Outside in the woods they heard movement in a clearing so they went to investigate and seen a deer. "Ok. So this is how you fire a rifle." Leaf says as he turns his rifle to the side and points to each part to say what it is and what it does he points to the scope,"You look at your target through this and you can see them from farther away." He points to the trigger "When you got your target in the scope and the body part you want to hit you pull this." Kale nodded in understandment "Ok I think I got this. Do you want me to take the first shot?" Kale asked Leaf nodded. Just as Kale went to look through the scope he peeked up and saw something terrible. "No no no no." Kale said to himself as he dropped the gun and ran in a random direction. "KALE WAIT!" Leaf shouted as he picked up the gun and ran after him.

" _Not again not them!_ " He thought to himself as he ran from them. He got lost in his thoughts he started to remember what they did to him " _Strap him to the chair and get him ready for the experiment." A scientist said as he had 918 strapped down and the machinery put in place for the examination on what's going on in his DNA._ " Just then he hit something not knowing what he hit he fell to the ground hard. "GRRRRAH!" something roared "Oh no." he whispered to himself as something stood up in front of him.

* * *

"Time to get him ready for hunting. I'm also gonna have to teach him how to hunt." Leaf thought to himself quietly. As he started to get the rifles out he yelled "Kale!" "Yeah!" Kale replied. "You have to get ready I'm finishing up now!" "I'll take a shower give me a minute!" Kale replied. "Time to finish loading the rifles. It was 10 bullets in each mag." Leaf thought to himself. Once he finished he brought everything into the kitchen Kale walked in and said "I'm gonna make some coffee." "Go ahead." Leaf replied. After the coffee was done Kale poured them both a cup and they started to talk "So what was it like in there?" Leaf asked curiously. "Well since you took me in I guess I could talk about it." Kale said unwillingly. "Every morning I would wake up on this completely metal bed then came the dart to my leg. Next thing I would know I was strapped down on a table with needles under me and a scientist would give the ok and the needles would enter my back and then I passed out from pain. Then I would wake up back in my cell." Kale said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Well then I didn't know that it was like that. " Leaf said as he finished his coffee and said "Well dinner isn't gonna get itself." with a little laugh. Minutes into their walk Leaf seen some tracks of a deer as he bent down to see how fresh the tracks are. "This way." he said as he pointed in front of him and got up to lead the way. They came to a clearing and in the middle were a pack of deer. "Well time for you to learn Kale." He pointed to the scope and explained how it was used for hunting then he pointed to the trigger and did the same thing. "Ok." Kale said as he got to a kneeling stance he whispered terrified to himself "No not , no, no." after that he dropped his rifle and ran "KALE WAIT!" Leaf yelled after him as he picked up the rifle and started to follow his friend. "Where is he going?" Leaf asked to himself curiously as he was running after Kale. As he neared the area that Kale was at then he heard a growl emerge from something "GRAWWH!" "Oh god what's happening." Leaf thought to himself as he seen a bear stand up in front of Kale. "Oh no is that what I think that is." another growl "GRAWWH!" "Oh yeah. That's not good."

* * *

While lost in thought Kale ran into something. "GRAWWH!" was all he heard and something stood up in front of him "Oh no. What is that? Well whatever it is it doesn't look friendly." he thought to himself scared. He stood up and as the creature went to swipe at him Kale heard something from behind him he turned to see Leaf there. But his attention was brought back to the thing in front of him "Oh this is gonna hurt." he thought to himself but when he went to get in his defensive stance he heard a scurrying he opened his eyes because he closed them before it attacked to see it ran but when he looked around he noticed that the ground was a little scorched. "What happened?" Kale asked Leaf as he turned around. "Well I don't even know what happened but I think I know what to do." he said as he lead Kale back to the cabin to begin his training.


	4. The Power Awakens

"Well since you ran off we really didn't get anything for dinner. But I did manage to get a couple of rabbits so I guess this will do." Leaf said as they got back to the cabin. "Sorry about that." Kale said as he put his sniper down on the table."Well I guess that its time to start cooking this food. Why don't you go to the training room and continue to gather your strength." "Ok." minutes later Leaf walked into the training room with the rabbits that are now cooked. "Here eat up." Leaf said Weeks of non-stop combat skills, strength, endurance, mind and body. Through this training he learned to control his ki with this skill he can now charge it, suppress it, make ki blasts and even ki waves. He still does this exercise everyday to continue getting stronger.

It has been a month since he last seen any of the scientists even though he is still afraid if them he is more afraid of what they can do and will do to others. Leaf walked in after going hunting with a plate full of food "I see you still use that training exercise I taught you." he said with a smile. "Yeah as a matter of fact I was heading to the bathroom to shower before I ate." Kale said as he got up and went to the bathroom to shower and change. _Knock, Knock, Knock!_ " _Hmm. Who could that be?"_ Leaf thought to himself as he went to the door. "Hello sir." a man with glasses and a lab coat said as Leaf opened up the door. "Hello. What can I do for you today?" Leaf replied as he seen them. " _I wonder if these are the guys that are looking for Kale I wonder for long they knew about my house?_ " Leaf worryingly thought to himself " _Let's just hope that Kale doesn't come looking for me right now."_ "We were wondering if you ever seen this man?" he said as he pulled up a flier and put it inches from Leaf's face. "No never seen him." Leaf said nervously. " _Ok I answered your question now leave._ " Leaf thought to himself a little scared. "Well then I'm sorry. I thought you would co-operate better than lying to us. We know he's here and we're gonna take him." as he finished he motioned forward and three guys that looked much different than the one that was standing in front of him " _This is gonna be bad. Let's hope the training paid off._ " he said as he hurriedly slammed the door shut and ran to find cover.

" _Well that was nice. Time to get to eating some dinner._ " Kale thought to himself as he put his hand on his stomach. Kale went to the training room where his food was just as he began eating Leaf bust into the room and said "Kale you need to run!" shocked and a little confused Kale replied "Why what's going on?" Just as he asked three guys that were buffed up bust through the door and wall and immediately started to charge after Kale. " _Oh no. This is gonna hurt!_ "

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked a scientist as he walked into a lab room where another scientist was in. "I may have found a way to get the escapee without putting our teams at risk." said the scientist staring at a computer screen. "So with all of the saiyan DNA we have there is one in particular that I think would be most helpful." he said as he looked up from the screen. Then a screen turned on and displayed a strand of DNA with a picture of who it belonged to. "Is that who I think it is?" "Yes that is." They took many DNA and took weeks to make just one perfect solider then they made more they decided on three to start to test them and their strength so they sent one scientist and the three test soldiers to retrieve 918.

* * *

"Whoa." Kale yelled as he dodged a punch from one of the attackers and then ducks under the second fist but couldn't dodge the third in time and was sent flying back into a wall "Ouch." as he got up he got up his three attackers circled around him and they let their guard down. "Heh, that's all I needed. Thanks boys!" he said as he leapt up and punched the two on the sides of him and then kneaded the one in front of him and then got behind them, "Come on three versus one that's hardly fair! So come get me!" he said as he knocked the one that was in front of him into the other two and ran outside while yelling "Come at me!" he yelled as he ran through the kitchen then out the front door."Well this seems adequate for a battle don't you think?" Kale said as he rounded a tree and one of the clones ran into it. Just as he turned around to see the others they were getting ready to punch him. " _Well this is gonna hurt a lot."_ he thought to himself as he put his arms up to block the attack in what success it brought he was launched back into a tree. "Well that hurt a lot more than I expected." just as he said that two of the attackers started to charge at him "Oh come on." he said enthusiastically as he jump from the tree to get behind them "This is so unfair double teaming me next thing I know you guys are gonna triple team me." just then Kale got grabbed from behind. " _Why did I have to say that_." he thought to himself frightened of what's about to happen. Just as the other two attackers were about to punch him something knocked them back with this brief window of time he kicked the one that was holding him from behind freeing himself from its grip. "What just happened?" Kale asked out loud just as he said that two people dropped from the sky. "Hi Ninja that's Liberty. We seen you were in trouble so we decided to help." one of them said. Just as he finished saying that the three soldiers jumped up and stared at the three waiting. "Alright then there are three of them and three of us. One for each of us then." Kale said "I'll take this one!" He yelled as he charged toward the one that had grabbed him from behind. "Well then he does have that saiyan spirit you were talking about." one of them said to the other one as they started to attack the other two soldiers "Yeah he does. It's odd he is suppose to be more aggressive." Ninja said to Liberty.

* * *

"Well this should be fun." said the scientist as he approaches Leaf with a knife."Well this is unfair." he said as he started to reach for a sword "NO! You can't use a weapon. There is only one the one in my hand no other weapon and no outside help although that won't be a problem." he laughed and turned his head toward the door. "ARRAH!" Leaf yelled as he charged toward his distracted opponent and tackled him to the ground and struggled to get the knife from him and managed to get it free from his grip it was flew across the floor toward the front door. "No that is needed to finish the job!" yelled the scientist as he tried to get out of Leaf's grip. "LET ME GO!" yelled the scientist but then got punched by Leaf "You need to learn when it's time to be quiet." he said a little happy about what he just did he then got up and picked up the knife when something outside caught his attention.

"Heh. They seem to have that taken care of. But who are those people?" just as he finished saying that someone came from behind him and turned him around and grabbed his arm that held the knife "W-What the?" and as he finished saying that the scientist broke his arm and and grabbed the knife "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" then the scientist thrust the knife forward into his gut "Uagh." was all he could say. Now clutching the new wound in his gut "Da-da-damn it. How could I let this happen." He said scared out of his mind and trying to keep the tears from rolling down his face then he fell to the ground with his back on the ground and looking up toward the sky.

* * *

"Hah this is fun. YEARHHH!" Kale yelled as he charged toward the soldier and unleashing a flurry of regular punches and kicks since he was faster than them he managed to hit almost all of his attacks. "Don't get too cocky there kid! The longer you stay with that attitude the more your guard will drop as well." Ninja said over his shoulder. "Yeah got it." Kale replied as he nearly blocked a punch. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a scream that sounded that it was full of pain broke all of the fighters attention away from the fight and made them look around frantically out of curiosity of who let out the scream. Then their eyes landed on now dying Leaf lying on the ground "NO LEAF!" Kale yelled running to his friends side "Who the hell did this?" he asked with hate in his tone. "Heh don't worry about it just a flesh wound." Leaf said with a frightened tone. "No this can't happen! I won't let it!" Kale said as a red aura wrapped around him. "Kale. You've been a good friend to me. Try to stay alive for me your friend." he said with his voice a little shaky from the wound and his blood loss. "THIS HAS GONE ON FOR TOO LONG !" Kale yelled as his aura started to turn between red and gold his eyes switched between black and emerald and his hair started to spike up. The ground started to rumble and the three soldiers lost their balance but liberty and ninja just stood there. "Well know it seems like his saiyan spirit is coming out pretty soon." Liberty said to Ninja. "Yeah this should be interesting to watch." Ninja said as they slowly started to ascend into the sky to watch. After they flew to a safe distance Leaf with his last breath said with joy "You were a good friend." and then he was dead. "NO LEAF! YOU BASTARDS YOU WILL PAY!" and with that his super saiyan power surfaced.


	5. The Training Begins

"Well since you ran off we really didn't get anything for dinner. But I did manage to get a couple of rabbits so I guess this will do." Leaf said as they got back to the cabin. "Sorry about that." Kale said as he put his sniper down on the table."Well I guess that its time to start cooking this food. Why don't you go to the training room and continue to gather your strength." "Ok." minutes later Leaf walked into the training room with the rabbits that are now cooked. "Here eat up." Leaf said Weeks of non-stop combat skills, strength, endurance, mind and body. Through this training he learned to control his ki with this skill he can now charge it, suppress it, make ki blasts and even ki waves. He still does this exercise everyday to continue getting stronger.

It has been a month since he last seen any of the scientists even though he is still afraid if them he is more afraid of what they can do and will do to others. Leaf walked in after going hunting with a plate full of food "I see you still use that training exercise I taught you." he said with a smile. "Yeah as a matter of fact I was heading to the bathroom to shower before I ate." Kale said as he got up and went to the bathroom to shower and change. _Knock, Knock, Knock!_ " _Hmm. Who could that be?"_ Leaf thought to himself as he went to the door. "Hello sir." a man with glasses and a lab coat said as Leaf opened up the door. "Hello. What can I do for you today?" Leaf replied as he seen them. " _I wonder if these are the guys that are looking for Kale I wonder for long they knew about my house?_ " Leaf worryingly thought to himself " _Let's just hope that Kale doesn't come looking for me right now."_ "We were wondering if you ever seen this man?" he said as he pulled up a flier and put it inches from Leaf's face. "No never seen him." Leaf said nervously. " _Ok I answered your question now leave._ " Leaf thought to himself a little scared. "Well then I'm sorry. I thought you would co-operate better than lying to us. We know he's here and we're gonna take him." as he finished he motioned forward and three guys that looked much different than the one that was standing in front of him " _This is gonna be bad. Let's hope the training paid off._ " he said as he hurriedly slammed the door shut and ran to find cover.

" _Well that was nice. Time to get to eating some dinner._ " Kale thought to himself as he put his hand on his stomach. Kale went to the training room where his food was just as he began eating Leaf bust into the room and said "Kale you need to run!" shocked and a little confused Kale replied "Why what's going on?" Just as he asked three guys that were buffed up bust through the door and wall and immediately started to charge after Kale. " _Oh no. This is gonna hurt!_ "

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked a scientist as he walked into a lab room where another scientist was in. "I may have found a way to get the escapee without putting our teams at risk." said the scientist staring at a computer screen. "So with all of the saiyan DNA we have there is one in particular that I think would be most helpful." he said as he looked up from the screen. Then a screen turned on and displayed a strand of DNA with a picture of who it belonged to. "Is that who I think it is?" "Yes that is." They took many DNA and took weeks to make just one perfect solider then they made more they decided on three to start to test them and their strength so they sent one scientist and the three test soldiers to retrieve 918.

* * *

"Whoa." Kale yelled as he dodged a punch from one of the attackers and then ducks under the second fist but couldn't dodge the third in time and was sent flying back into a wall "Ouch." as he got up he got up his three attackers circled around him and they let their guard down. "Heh, that's all I needed. Thanks boys!" he said as he leapt up and punched the two on the sides of him and then kneaded the one in front of him and then got behind them, "Come on three versus one that's hardly fair! So come get me!" he said as he knocked the one that was in front of him into the other two and ran outside while yelling "Come at me!" he yelled as he ran through the kitchen then out the front door."Well this seems adequate for a battle don't you think?" Kale said as he rounded a tree and one of the clones ran into it. Just as he turned around to see the others they were getting ready to punch him. " _Well this is gonna hurt a lot."_ he thought to himself as he put his arms up to block the attack in what success it brought he was launched back into a tree. "Well that hurt a lot more than I expected." just as he said that two of the attackers started to charge at him "Oh come on." he said enthusiastically as he jump from the tree to get behind them "This is so unfair double teaming me next thing I know you guys are gonna triple team me." just then Kale got grabbed from behind. " _Why did I have to say that_." he thought to himself frightened of what's about to happen. Just as the other two attackers were about to punch him something knocked them back with this brief window of time he kicked the one that was holding him from behind freeing himself from its grip. "What just happened?" Kale asked out loud just as he said that two people dropped from the sky. "Hi Ninja that's Liberty. We seen you were in trouble so we decided to help." one of them said. Just as he finished saying that the three soldiers jumped up and stared at the three waiting. "Alright then there are three of them and three of us. One for each of us then." Kale said "I'll take this one!" He yelled as he charged toward the one that had grabbed him from behind. "Well then he does have that saiyan spirit you were talking about." one of them said to the other one as they started to attack the other two soldiers "Yeah he does. It's odd he is suppose to be more aggressive." Ninja said to Liberty.

* * *

"Well this should be fun." said the scientist as he approaches Leaf with a knife."Well this is unfair." he said as he started to reach for a sword "NO! You can't use a weapon. There is only one the one in my hand no other weapon and no outside help although that won't be a problem." he laughed and turned his head toward the door. "ARRAH!" Leaf yelled as he charged toward his distracted opponent and tackled him to the ground and struggled to get the knife from him and managed to get it free from his grip it was flew across the floor toward the front door. "No that is needed to finish the job!" yelled the scientist as he tried to get out of Leaf's grip. "LET ME GO!" yelled the scientist but then got punched by Leaf "You need to learn when it's time to be quiet." he said a little happy about what he just did he then got up and picked up the knife when something outside caught his attention.

"Heh. They seem to have that taken care of. But who are those people?" just as he finished saying that someone came from behind him and turned him around and grabbed his arm that held the knife "W-What the?" and as he finished saying that the scientist broke his arm and and grabbed the knife "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" then the scientist thrust the knife forward into his gut "Uagh." was all he could say. Now clutching the new wound in his gut "Da-da-damn it. How could I let this happen." He said scared out of his mind and trying to keep the tears from rolling down his face then he fell to the ground with his back on the ground and looking up toward the sky.

* * *

"Hah this is fun. YEARHHH!" Kale yelled as he charged toward the soldier and unleashing a flurry of regular punches and kicks since he was faster than them he managed to hit almost all of his attacks. "Don't get too cocky there kid! The longer you stay with that attitude the more your guard will drop as well." Ninja said over his shoulder. "Yeah got it." Kale replied as he nearly blocked a punch. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a scream that sounded that it was full of pain broke all of the fighters attention away from the fight and made them look around frantically out of curiosity of who let out the scream. Then their eyes landed on now dying Leaf lying on the ground "NO LEAF!" Kale yelled running to his friends side "Who the hell did this?" he asked with hate in his tone. "Heh don't worry about it just a flesh wound." Leaf said with a frightened tone. "No this can't happen! I won't let it!" Kale said as a red aura wrapped around him. "Kale. You've been a good friend to me. Try to stay alive for me your friend." he said with his voice a little shaky from the wound and his blood loss. "THIS HAS GONE ON FOR TOO LONG !" Kale yelled as his aura started to turn between red and gold his eyes switched between black and emerald and his hair started to spike up. The ground started to rumble and the three soldiers lost their balance but liberty and ninja just stood there. "Well know it seems like his saiyan spirit is coming out pretty soon." Liberty said to Ninja. "Yeah this should be interesting to watch." Ninja said as they slowly started to ascend into the sky to watch. After they flew to a safe distance Leaf with his last breath said with joy "You were a good friend." and then he was dead. "NO LEAF! YOU BASTARDS YOU WILL PAY!" and with that his super saiyan power surfaced.


End file.
